Keep Calm and Kill Someone
by Weapons Of Blue Tempesta
Summary: La vie, les cours, les contrôles, la routine quoi. Et pour beaucoup de gens. Mais si on mettait les Vongola dans ce genre de situations banales, pour des personnes normales, elles le seraient beaucoup moins... Recueil, collab.
1. Introduction

Pour commencer, bonjour à tous chers lecteurs !

Ce chapitre n'est pas un chapitre. Il s'agit de la présentation de la fiction – enfin, du recueil.

Oui, il en fallait une, parce que vu le contexte, c'était obligé pour que tout le monde comprenne à peu près ce qu'il lit.

Avant toute chose, sachez que ce recueil n'est qu'un condensé d'histoires farfelues et totalement wtf sur nos amis les Vongola, et autres personnages du manga et anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

En gros, c'est le genre de truc à lire quand vous sortez d'une longue et rude journée de cours ou de travail, et que vous avez besoin de mettre votre cerveau sur off.

Autre petit point important : ce recueil est une collaboration. Nous sommes deux sur ce compte (Ayone et Dawn) et également deux à écrire ces petites histoires.

Mais maintenant, assez blablater, passons aux choses un peu plus sérieuse – ou pas. Voici le mini-Wikipédia spécial fiction made in Dawn !

* * *

• Origine du nom :

« Keep Calm and Kill Someone ». Ce nom n'a rien à voir avec le recueil. Il est apparu suite à une discussion/délire en cours d'Anglais pendant qu'on s'occupait à modifier un scénario. On parlait des célèbres phrases et images « Keep calm », et moi, grande fana d'Hibari Kyoya, j'ai sortie la « Keep Calm Or Bite To Death » que j'avais trouvée sur ce genre d'image. Pour tenter de l'expliquer plus facilement, j'avais dit que c'était un équivalant de « Keep Calm and Kill Someone ». Et je ne sais pas comment, mais on a réussi à insérer cette phrase dans le script – étant lui aussi à la base, totalement décalé. Et la personne à qui j'avais sortie cette phrase c'était prise un délire avec (p'tite dédicace à Manu, qui ne lira sûrement jamais ceci), et nous la ressortit pendant qu'on parlait avec Ayone du recueil. Et s'en est devenu le titre. Allez savoir pourquoi.

* * *

• Origine du recueil.

Keep Calm and Kill Someone n'est pas un projet si récent que ça. En effet, celui-ci remonte à la Première Guerre Mondiale, ou plutôt le cours d'histoire sur la Première Guerre Mondiale qui remonte à environ Novembre 2014 – on était pas nées en 1914, un, cent ans d'écart quand même... Mais quel est donc le rapport entre la Première Guerre Mondiale et Keep Calm or Kill Someone ? Un bien, comme 100% du reste, c'est issu d'un délire ! En cours d'histoire, avec Ayone, on s'était amusé à faire une World War KHR!, c'est-à-dire mettre un personnage de KHR pour un pays belligérant ou non. Et croyez-moi, c'est une super technique pour retenir le cours ! Et après la WWKHR!, on s'est dit « pourquoi pas faire pareil avec le personnel du lycée ? ». Et là, on y arrive...

* * *

• Contexte de la pseudo-oeuvre.

Nous y voici ! Le point important de cette présentation ! Alors, Keep Calm and Kill Someone, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Alors déjà, pour les non-anglophones ou anglophobes (dédicace à ma chère anglophobe de Céli), ça veut dire « reste calme et tue quelqu'un ». Voila. Je vous l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, le titre n'a rien à voir avec le recueil. Le contexte de celui-ci est notre monde, ou plutôt le lycée où nous sommes Ayone et moi. L'idée, c'est de mettre certains personnages en élèves (généralement il n'y a que eux, mais peut-être que certaines vraies personnes – dont nous deux – feront des petites apparitions) et d'autres en professeurs, ou en membre du personnel. Généralement, les situations dans lesquelles les personnages se retrouvent (contrôles, sortie ect...), on les a personnellement faites. Après c'est remixé.

* * *

• Liste des personnages et fonctions.

Ah oui, je vous le dit maintenant, c'est pas une school-fic ou autre, c'est un délire. De l'humour, rien de plus. Même si la liste qui va suivre donne l'impression que vous allez lire une school-fic, ça n'en est pas réellement une. C'est juste le fait d'imaginer les personnages dans telle ou telle situation, c'est tout.

# Personnel :

\- Principal : Giotto

\- Principal adjoint : G

\- CPE : Asari Ugetsu

\- Secrétariat : Lampo

\- Trésorier : Mammon

\- Conseiller d'orientation : Daemon Spade

\- CDI : Fon

\- Cantine : Bianchi

\- Chauffeur de car : Spanner

\- Femme de ménage : Suzuki Adelheid

\- Réparateur (homme à tout faire) : Skull

\- Infirmerie : Knuckle

\- Surveillants : Xanxus, Levi-A-Than, (Squalo), (Kyoya).

# Professeurs :

\- Français : Alaude

\- Maths : Lal Mirch ( + Colonnello en assistant à mi-temps)

\- SES : Mammon

\- Histoire : Luce

\- Géographie : Aria

\- Anglais : Superbi Squalo

\- Espagnol : Dino Cavallone

\- Italien : Colonnello

\- SVT : Irie Shoichi

\- Physique-chimie : Verde

\- ECJS : Byakuran

\- TPE : Bel et Fran (manque de personnel)

\- Philosophie : Daemon Spade

\- EPS : Reborn ( + Byakuran en assistant à mi-temps)

\- Histoire des Arts : Nana Sawada ( + Hayato en assistant à mi-temps)

# Élèves : Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro, Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, Kurokawa Hana, Uni, Enma Kozato, Belphegor, Fran, Lussuria (a trop redoublé, 30 ans de retard).

* * *

Bref, voilà pour ça. J'espère que ça blabla n'a pas été trop lourd pour vous, et merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici ! L'équipe de Weapons Of Blue Tempesta vous dit à très bientôt pour la première histoire !

Ayone &amp; Dawn.


	2. Théâtre

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis Ayone et voici mon premier chapitre !  
Bon avant toute chose, ce chapitre concerne le théâtre et surtout un passage de _l'île des esclaves_ de Marivaux. Texte que nous avons étudié en classe et que nous avons fait en représentation de théâtre. Heureusement pour Dawn et moi, de notre côté ça c'est mieux passé que pour nos amis de ce chapitre X)  
Et le texte de la scène à été légèrement (grandement) modifié à la fin.  
Voilà pour la petite intro, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Le texte est à moi, les idées sont à Dawn et moi, l'île des esclaves est à Marivaux, l'idée de jouer une scène est à notre professeur de français.

* * *

L'horloge venait de sonner le début des cours de l'après-midi et tout les élèves se dirigèrent lentement mais sûrement vers leur salle de classe. Dans un des couloirs du lycée, une classe de première attendait patiemment leur professeur avec le petit espoir de ne le voir jamais arriver.

\- HIII! Cria un adolescent aux cheveux bruns en évitant un couteau.

\- Oups.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers un garçon aux cheveux blonds, avec une frange lui cachant les yeux. Tsunayoshi se remettait doucement de la peur qu'il venait d'avoir remerciant son instinct et sa chance pour s'être reculé pile au moment où le couteau venait sur lui. Hayato qui était en train de discuter tranquille avec Tsuna avant d'être interrompu, sortit des bombes de nul part avant de les pointer en direction du blond.

\- Enfoiré...

\- Haha tu l'as échappé bel Tsuna ! Rigola un autre adolescent en regardant le couteau planté dans le mur.

\- Gokudera range ces bombes s'il te plaît... essaya de calmer Tsuna en tremblant légèrement.

\- Bel-sempai vous avez encore engendré des problèmes...

\- C'est de ta faute stupide grenouille, tu n'avais qu'à pas esquiver ~

\- Mo ! Les garçons ça suffit, notre beau professeur ne va pas tarder !

\- Kufufu ~ Rien de tel qu'un combat pour mettre un peu d'animation ~

\- Je vais vous mordre à mort pour excès de bruit.

Alors que l'adolescent brun qui jusqu'à présent était resté en retrait au fond du couloir sortait des tonfas, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

\- Rentrez.

La voix du professeur calma immédiatement les tensions et installa le calme. Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle puis s'installèrent à leur place respective. Une fois tout le monde installé, Alaude, le professeur de français prit la parole au moment où les bavardages commencèrent.

\- Demain vous ferrez une représentation de la scène 6 de l'île des esclaves.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent le temps que tout le monde assimile la nouvelle.

\- HEIN ?!

\- Shishishi ~ ça va être amusant !

\- Kufufu ~

\- ...Hors de question que je fasse cela herbivore.

\- Mo ! Kyo-chan ça va nous changer des cours traditionnels !

\- Monsieur est-ce que l'on aura des costumes ? Demanda Kyoko.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers la rouquine qui avait un livre à la main. Après quelques secondes de blancs tout le monde prit le livre en question pour regarder de quelle scène il était question. Une fois la relecture faite, plusieurs questions se posèrent selon les personnes.

\- Monsieur ? Il n'y a pas assez de fille dans la classe donc on va devoir faire des groupes non-mixte ?

\- Hn. Affirma le prof.

\- Extrême !

\- Kufufu ~ Je vois bien l'alouette en servante vengeresse ~

\- Et toi en bouffon, ananas herbivore.

\- Bel-Sempai ces deux rôles vous conviennent à merveille.

\- Tais-toi stupide grenouille, que ce soit la servante ou le valet, mes rôles seront parfaits car je suis un prince ~

\- Un bouffon plutôt Sempai.

\- Tch. Il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter.

\- Mama ! Il n'y a pas de prince dans cette comédie Bel-chan. En tout cas le rôle de la servante est fait pour moi ! Je serai la plus belle servante de l'époque !

Un nouveau blanc s'installa face à la déclaration de Lussuria et une mine de décomposition s'afficha sur les visages de la plupart des garçons de la classe. Lussuria en costume de servante...

\- Ah je suis violé des yeux ! Cria Belphégor.

\- Pitié faite tout pour qu'il est pas ce rôle...

\- Sempai... Vous me donnez envie de vomir...

\- Mo ! Vous êtes méchant !

\- Kufufu ~ Réaliste plutôt ~

\- Taisez-vous où je vous mets un corpus pour perturbation incessante.

Le calme revenu car tout le monde savait que ce prof en était capable. Alaude sortit deux boîte toutes noirs et les posa sur son bureau sous les regards curieux des élèves.

\- Vous allez tirer au sort votre partenaire et votre rôle.

\- On ne peut pas choisir nous même

\- Non. On commence dans l'ordre alphabétique et en silence.

Ainsi défilait tout les élèves enfin presque pour tirer des bouts de papiers. Jusqu'à ce qu'une aura noir ne se développe autour de Hibari Kyoya debout devant le bureau, un papier en main.

\- On dirait que l'alouette n'est pas fière de sa chance ~ Shishishi ~

\- Kufufu ~ On dirait bien. Je me demande qui peut provoquer une telle aura meurtrière chez lui ~

\- Me dite pas que... murmura Hayato

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas lui... Murmura sur le même ton Tsuna.

Malgré son aura et les murmures incessants, Kyoya dirigea sa main vers la deuxième boîte. Avant de tirer une nouvelle fois, il croisa le regard moqueur du professeur qui savait apparemment ce qu'il avait pioché ou du moins il avait deviné. Lâchant un grognement, il tira une nouvelle feuille et l'ouvrit sous le regard curieux de ses camarades. Tsuna commença à prier sentant que cette pièce allait vraiment finir mal vu la tournure que prenaient les événements. Mukuro et Belphegor rigolaient discrètement à tour de rôle de la scène, Takeshi avait un grand sourire et Lussuria déprimait de ne pas avoir eu le rôle qu'il voulait (au grand soulagement des autres élèves). Soudain l'aura de Kyoya s'agrandit sous le regard effrayé de Enma et Tsuna. C'était mauvais... ils allaient tous mourir...

0**0**0

Le lendemain tout le monde se dirigea à grand regret vers la salle réservée spécialement pour la représentation. Ils avaient tous du apprendre leur texte la veille et avaient à présent 1h de répétition avant de passer devant toute la classe, le tout bien sur noté sur 20. Les élèves entrèrent chacun après les autres sous le regard du professeur. Une fois tout le monde présent, Alaude leur montra l'emplacement des costumes de Cléanthis et Arlequin. Oui, ils avaient aussi droit à des costumes.

\- Kufufu ~

\- Un rire de plus et je t'explose ananas herbivore.

\- Kufufu ~

-...

\- Désolé je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Kufufu ~

\- Vous deux, les bagarres sont en dehors de la salle. Vous dérangez. Déclara Alaude.

0**0**0

\- Dépêchez vous de vous changez les filles ont déjà terminé, commenta Fran.

\- Tch. Elles ne sont pas les unes sur les autres au moins.

Effectivement pour pouvoir essayer les costumes et se changer, les filles et les garçons avaient été déplacé dans les toilettes. Autant dire que pour les filles il y avait de la place mais pour les garçons... C'était plus compliqué.

\- Mo ! Puisque qu'il n'y a pas de place, je vais dans les toilettes.

\- Shishishi ~ Je te préviens, on ne peut pas te garantir que tu vas ressortir~

\- Sempai, si vous rentrez vous y restez.

\- Oui oui !

0**0**0

\- Ah ! Je suis enfermé !

\- Reste où tu es herbivore. Ordonna Kyoya en observant la robe avec énervement.

\- Sempai arrêtez de vouloir ouvrir cette porte on vous avez prévenus.

\- Mais laissez moi sortir !

\- Kufufu ~ Faites le taire, voyons ~

Mukuro s'avança dans son costume et ferma la porte des toilettes qui était entrain de s'ouvrir sur le visage de Lussuria. Le fraqua de la porte puis le cri de Lussuria eurent pour effet de déclencher un sourire et un « Kufufu » à notre Arlequin.

\- Good job, maître.

\- Kufufu ~

\- Mon visage ! Pleura Lussuria.

Ce fut trop pour Kyoya qui venait de terminer d'enfiler sa robe, il dégagea les affaires qui bloquaient la porte où était Lussuria ( c'est-à-dire ses affaires principalement, celles de Belphegor et Fran ). Il entra et referma la porte, le tout avec une vitesse incroyable.

\- Oh peut savoir ce que tu vas faire avec mon Arlequin, paysan ? Oups je voulais dire paysanne ? Shishishi ~

\- Mo ! Kyo-chan, tu es venu me sauver ?

\- …

Même derrière la porte tout les élèves purent sentir une aura noire se développer.

\- NON PAS LE VISAGE !

\- Kufufu ~ Il avait juste envie de se défouler ~

\- Pauvre Lussuria... Murmura Tsuna à la fois blasé et ayant de la pitié pour la victime de l'énervement du brun.

0**0**0

\- Shishishi ~ Alors comment vous me trouvez ?

\- Cette robe se marie parfaitement avec vos cheveux, Sempai.

\- ...

\- Mo ! Bel-chan ! Échangeons de costume !

\- Hors de question l'échange de costume est interdit c'est le prof qui l'a dit. Et puis Cléanthis dirige toute la conversation donc ce rôle est fait pour moi ~

\- Vous devriez pas vous vantez d'être en robe Sempai.

0**0**0

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à marcher, ma chère alouette ?

\- … Tais-toi ou je te mort à mort.

\- Désolé je ne possède pas le parfum Amor Amor ~ Kufufu ~ Pourtant avec cette tenue il t'ira à merveille ~

Avant de répliquer quoi que ce soit Kyoya fut coupé par un rire étouffé, son regard se tourna derrière lui pour tomber sur Fran en Arlequin.

\- Désolé, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, répondit Fran l'air de rien malgré son envie de sourire.

Puis il les dépassa sûrement en sentant une mort imminente lui tomber dessus. Kyoya sortit ses tonfas une nouvelle fois pour frapper Mukuro. Après tout il devait dresser son Arlequin.

0**0**0

\- Entrez.

\- VOII LES...

Squalo se figea devant la vision qu'il avait face à lui. Belphegor, Haru, Kyoko, Enma, Takeshi, Uni et Kyoya portaient tous et toutes des robes du 18ème siècles tandis que Lussuria, Fran, Chrome, Tsuna, Hayato, Ryohei et Mukuro étaient eux aussi habillés à la mode du 18ème mais cette fois en homme. Le blanc continua jusqu'à ce que Squalo plaque une main sur sa bouche.

\- Je t'interdis de rire paysan.

\- Rigole et je te mort à mort.

Malheureusement ces menaces eurent l'effet inverse et le professeur d'anglais également surveillant (même si il n'avait pas signé pour le deuxième titre) explosa littéralement de rire sous le regard énervé du prince et du carnivore.

\- Tu gènes ma classe.

Alaude ferma la porte au nez à son collègue qui était trop occupé à rire pour s'énerver. Le professeur de français voulu continuer le cours mais le rire incessant de l'argenté l'obligea à prendre une décision.

\- Je vais corriger cet idiot quand à vous, travaillez votre rôle au moindre problème... Commentaire littéraire jusqu'à 18h.

La menace eut l'effet prévue et aucuns bruits ne furent audibles jusqu'à ce que le professeur sorte de la salle.

\- Shishishi ~ J'aurai peut-être du utiliser cette menace ~

Fran voulut répondre mais des « VOOI » et des « JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU » se firent entendre empêchant la moindre réponse. De toutes façons, toutes les élèves (les plus sadiques) préféraient écouter les bruits de la bataille qui se jouaient de l'autre côté de la porte.

0**0**0

\- Eh pal.. palsem... palsan...

\- C'est palsembleu, herbivore.

\- Je vous remercie chère Cléanthis ~ Kufufu ~

→ Nouveau combat

0**0**0

\- Eh palsembleu ! Le moyen de n'être pas tendre quand on se retrouve tête à tête avec vos grâces ? Ohfufu !

\- Tu testes un nouveau rire ananas-herbivore ?

→ Deuxième bataille

0**0**0

\- Eh palsembleu. Le moyen de n'être pas tendre quand on se retrouve tête à tête avec vos grâces...

\- Qui a-t-il herbivore ?

\- Il est hors de question que je rigole comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu aurais peur du ridicule ?

\- Kufufu ~ Ne soit pas idiot ~

\- Oh ~ Je vois, tu ne sais pas rire normalement finalement.

\- Eh vous deux ! Arrêtez de vous battre ! Gronda Haru qui venait de se faire bousculer par les deux combattants.

0**0**0

\- Je ressemble donc au jour Madame ? Kufufu ~

Croisant le sourire moqueur de Mukuro face à l'appellation (qui à la base n'était pas moqueuse), Kyoya sortit à nouveau ses tonfas.

\- Bande de... Mais vous allez arrêter oui ?! Gueula Hayato à son tour bousculer.

0**0**0

\- I want you baby...

Kyoya se figea son cerveau ne pouvant plus suivre à cause du choque.

\- Please give me your love ~

Un grand blanc se créa entre un Kyoya figé et un Mukuro toujours à genoux face à lui. Tout le monde les regarderait choqué de ce qu'ils venaient de voir et surtout d'entendre.

\- I want you in my bed ~

Nouvelle déconnexion d'un cerveau presque de nouveau en marche. Le blanc s'intensifia jusqu'à ce que Chrome s'approche vers l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement.

\- Mukuro-sama ?

\- Kufufu ~ Qui a t'il ma chère Chrome ?

Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il venait de faire une déclaration (en anglais s'il vous plaît) à son partenaire (de théâtre).

\- Kufufu ~ Il semblerait que l'on aille perdu notre alouette servante.

\- Maître c'est normal après ce que venez de dire.

\- Toi explique moi ce qui se passe ? Ordonna Alaude.

\- Kufufu ~ Et bien cher professeur pour pimenter la scène je voulais introduire un peu d'anglais ~

\- ... Je vous colle des exercices de grammaire pour déclaration exhibitionniste en cours, modification d'une pièce de théâtre et perturbation.

Le regard de l'adolescent se tourna ensuite vers son camarade qui venait de reprendre conscience.

\- Herbivore... grogna Kyoya à l'intention de son Arlequin.

\- Kufufu, la prochaine fois ça sera à toi de t'agenouiller devant moi, alouette.

0**0**0

\- Monsieur ?

Alaude qui était appuyé contre le mur, ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui lui parlait. Fran de son côté le regardait d'un air impassible puis voyant le regard de son professeur l'invitant à continuer, il posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la veille.

\- Est-ce que ça vous amuse de voir vos élèves se ridiculiser ?

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles ils avaient le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Aucuns bruits, aucuns mouvements ne semblaient les atteindre pas même la énième bataille de Mukuro en costume et Kyoya en robe. Pas même Belphegor en robe jetant des couteaux sur son Arlequin nommé Lussuria qui le suppliait de lui donner cette robe. Ni même Tsuna qui venait de chuter lamentablement à cause de la robe de Enma et qui avait entraîné Ryohei avec lui. Ni même Hayato qui avait laisser Takeshi en plein milieu d'une réplique pour essayer d'aider Tsuna qui venait de tomber. Encore moins Haru une poêle à la main frappant toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait en criant qu'elle avait vu un insecte. Rien ne semblait pouvoir rompre ce contact jusqu'à ce que...

-... Hn.

Un sourire sadique illumine le visage du professeur de français.

0**0**0

\- Allez tous vous asseoir, on va commencer les représentations.

Tout le monde partit s'asseoir sur les chaises disposées en cercle.

\- Premier groupe, Ryohei et Uni.

Le groupe se leva, Ryohei habillé en Cléanthis et Uni en Arlequin puis la scène commença. Tout ce passa très bien et se termina en un clin d'œil.

\- Extrême !

\- Merci de nous avoir écouté.

\- Suivant, Takeshi et Hayato.

La scène recommença puis ce fut au tour de Enma et Tsuna, Kyoko et Chrome, Haru et Fran, Belphegor et Lussuria puis finalement le dernier groupe.

\- Kyoya et Mukuro.

Les deux élèves se levèrent, le premier en émettant un grognement et le deuxième de « kfufutant ».

\- Quand vous voulez.

Mukuro s'avança suivit de près par Kyoya qui avait reprit un visage neutre.

\- Remarquez-vous, Madame, la clarté du jour ?

Le brun lança un regard haineux à son camarade qui affichait un grand sourire moqueur. Finalement il aurait du plus le frapper...

\- Il fait le plus beau temps du monde on appelle cela un jour tendre. Répondit Kyoya les sourcils froncés d'énervement et avec sa voix grave.

\- Un jour tendre ? Je ressemble donc au jour Madame.

\- Comment, vous lui ressemblez ? Demanda Kyoya un sourire moqueur.

\- Eh palsambleu. Le moyen de n'être pas tendre quand on se trouve tête à tête avec vos grâces ? Kufufu ~

Kyoya fit claquer discrètement sa langue contre son palais, cet herbivore n'était pas sensé réussir cette réplique... Dire qu'il ne faisait que la louper pendant les répétitions...

\- Qu'avez-vous donc, vous défigurez notre conversation ? Agressa Kyoya d'une voix froide.

Les deux élèves arrêtèrent leur promenade pour appuyer les répliques.

\- Oh ~ Ce n'est rien c'est que je m'applaudis ~

\- Rayez ces applaudissements, ils nous dérangent. Déclara Kyoya d'une voix énervé avec un sourire moqueur.

Leur promenade reprit et Kyoya continua :

\- Je savais bien que mes grâces entreraient pour quelques choses ici. Monsieur vous galant, vous vous promenez avec moi, vous me dites des douceurs mais finissons, en voilà assez, je vous dispense des compliments. Enchaîna-t-il à une vitesse fulgurante.

Il était moins enthousiaste pour ces répliques que pour celles où il devait « disputer » son Arlequin, après tout ces moments étaient les seuls qu'il appréciait vraiment dans cette scène.

\- Et moi, je vous remercie de vos dispenses.

\- Vous m'allez dire que vous m'aimez, je le vois bien dites, monsieur, dites, heureusement on n'en croira rien vous êtes aimable, mais coquet, et vous ne persuaderez pas.

Le brun enchaîna une nouvelle fois à grande vitesse pour pouvoir se débarrasser de ces répliques. A côté ses camarades et même son professeur avaient essayé de comprendre ce qui était sensé être une réplique mais dont il n'avait comprit que le premier mot. Alaude nota sur son cahier avant de se reconcentrer sur la scène. Mukuro accéléra le pas pour doubler celui qui jouait Cléanthis puis le stoppant, il s'agenouilla.

\- Faut-il m'agenouiller, Madame, pour vous convaincre de mes flammes, et de la sincérité de mes feux ?

\- Mais ceci devient sérieux. Laissez-moi je ne veux point d'affaire, levez-vous. Quelle vivacité ! Faut-il vous dire qu'on vous aime ? Ne peut-on en être quitte à moins ? Cela est étrange !

\- Kufufu ! Que cela va bien ! Vous êtes aussi bouffon que nos patrons mais rassurez-vous je suis plus sage.

\- Oh ? Ananas, votre rire gâche tout. Dit il en écrasant le pied de Mukuro violamment.

\- Kufufu ~

Le dite ananas se releva regardant d'une façon moqueuse son interlocuteur.

\- Par ma fois, commença Mukuro en marchant sur la robe de Kyoya, vous êtes bien aimable et moi aussi.

Il poussa ensuite son camarade qui manqua de tomber avant de sortir des tonfas dont ne sait où. Déchirant la robe toujours coincé sous le pied de son ex-partenaire, il se mit en garde face à lui. Mukuro sortit un trident et se mit dans la même position.

\- Nous ne faisons pas de représentation des dieux ici, herbivore. *

\- Oya Oya, tu te penses drôle ma chère Cléanthis ?

\- Arlequin herbivore, je crois qu'il est temps de te mordre à mort.

Alaude regarda d'un œil distrait le combat qui venait de commencer devant lui avant de se lever.

\- Vous deux, corpus plus commentaire pour demain. Page 153 du manuel. Aucun retard accepté. N'oubliez pas non plus vos exercices de grammaire. Page 75, manuel.

Les deux adolescents se stoppèrent non pas que ce professeur leur faisait peur mais une fois, il les avait attaché avec des menottes sur des chaises avant de les enfermer toute une nuit dans une salle du lycée. Attaché ensemble sans aucun moyen de s'enfuir, toute une nuit et dans un lycée ? Plus jamais ils ne voulaient revivre ce cauchemar.

\- Bien j'annonce les résultats et les remarque. On commence par vous deux. Je vous signal qu'à aucun moment dans cette comédie cela finit par un combat d'arme entre la servante et le valet. Kyoya un peu plus d'émotion moins meurtrière. Mukuro arrête de te moquer. Vous devez jouez ensemble pas chercher à vous tuez. 10/20 pour les deux. Ce sont 10 points par charité pour le combat.

0**0**0

Petit bonus :

Au self, peu de temps après l'annonce du professeur de français :

Fran finit de manger son dernier yaourt et regarda son assiette à présent vide de toute nourriture. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers l'assiette de Belphegor qui était en pleine observation de son couteau.

\- … Ils sont nuls ces couteaux, même pas aiguisés.

Fran approcha doucement sa main de plateau de son sempai à la recherche de nourriture quand un couteau venu se planter juste devant ses doigts. Relevant lentement les yeux, il croisa le regard (enfin la frange) de son sempai.

\- Ne touche pas à ma nourriture, crapeau, sinon je t'écorche. Shishishi ~

\- Kufufu ~ Tant de violence ~

\- Haha ! On dirait que Belphegor n'aime pas qu'on touche à sa nourriture !

\- Qui aimerait idiot !

\- Extrême !

\- HIII ! Ryohei !

\- Monsieur Soleil, vous avez renversé votre chaise et votre plateau.

\- Espèce de crétin ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tu m'as tout jeté dessus !

\- C-Calmez vous... Tenta Tsuna.

\- Tout ça c'est à cause de toi, grenouille ~

\- Bel-sempai, faites preuve de générosité et nourrissez moi.

\- Shishishi ~ Je vais te nourrir de ton propre sang ~

\- Sa suffit !

Haru frappa violamment Belphegor sous le regard choqué de toutes les personnes du lycée.

\- Haru ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une poêle ?!

\- Ah ! Tsuna ! Bianchi me la passée !

\- Bianchi ?!

\- Un problème ?

Les élèves de la table regardèrent d'un visage effrayé la nouvelle arrivante. Finalement les symptômes d'intoxication alimentaire se déclarèrent deux jours plus tard soit la veille de vacance et à la fin de la représentation.

* * *

* Parce que dans ma tête : trident = Poséidon... Non ?

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Pas trop nul ?

Je pense que vous savez ce que je vais demander maintenant non ? Bon alors je le dis quand même... Une petite review ? ^^


	3. Dérivations

Hey Hey Hey Everybody ~ Come stai ?

Dawn au rapport, ready for a new chapter ? ~

Tout d'abord, nous tenons à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mit ce recueil dans les favoris, celles qui nous suivent, et surtout celles qui ont commenté. Nous avions seulement posté une présentation ainsi qu'un chapitre, on a déjà huit reviews. Oui, je sais, ça peut paraître très peu pour certains, mais pour un début, ça fait vraiment plaisir, encore une fois merci.

**Answers to the guests :**

~ Sayuki : Remerciements de la part d'Ayone, et de la mienne. Nous sommes heureuses que ce recueil te plaise ! Concernant le style, Ayone te remercie (ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit). Le petit moment entre Kyoya et Mukuro était comme tout le reste, un gros délire (j'expliquerai les origines tout à l'heure). Par contre, Bel et Fran, même en tant co-writer, je n'ai pas compris quand et pourquoi certains (certaines) ont pensés à du « B26 ». Même Ayone n'a pas vraiment compris... Mais bon. Hm, mignons, chacun son avis. Honnêtement, j'aurai plus rigolé qu'autre chose en les voyant comme ça, c'est la honte pour eux :') (rire à mes risques et périls...). Thank you again !:3 Le prochain chapitre, there it is ! ~

\- Story n°2 :

# Titre : Dérivations

# Auteure : Dawn

# Personnages : Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro

# Résumé : « Des maths, un contrôle, Kyoya, ça donne ça... »

Suis-je réellement obligée de préciser le genre ?

~ **Disclaimer :** L'écrit est à moi, les idées sont à Ayone et moi, le contrôle est à notre professeur de mathématiques, les personnages sont à Amano.

Merci à ma beta-lectrice, Himutsu-chan !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Exercice 1 :** _Déterminer laquelle des courbes est la dérivée de la fonction._

Bon, c'est soit la a, soit la b, soit la c... Au hasard.

**Exercice 2 :** _Dériver les fonctions suivantes._

Oh putain... C'est quoi les formules déjà ? Le seul truc qu'il connaissait... et qu'il a oublié... C'est trop tard, il ne peut plus viser les 2/20 maintenant...

**Exercice 3 :** _Une entreprise produit des appareils électroniques..._

Passe. Rien à foutre. Il ne comprenait rien aux problèmes et ça l'emmerdait...

_**Exercice 4 :**_ _La courbe Cf ci-dessous est la représentation graphique de la fonction f', dérivée d'une fonction f définie sur [-2;2] et de représentation graphique Cf._

_On donne : f(-1) = 0 f(0) = -1 f(2) = 2 et f(-2) = -1._

Plus un graphique. Et des questions...

_1) Dresser le tableau de variation de la fonction f._

Ça ressemble à quoi déjà un tableau de variation...?

_2) Préciser les coefficients directeurs..._

NON ! Y'a pas un truc facile dans ce fichu contrôle ?!

_3) Avec toutes les informations dont vous disposez.._

Stop. Il n'a aucune information.

Et plus de questions... Terminé, 0/20...

Kyōya vira ses affaires et sa copie et posa sa tête entre ses bras, préparant une sieste. Devant lui, l'illusionniste se retourna discrètement, puis rit un coup. Le brun, qui l'entendit, leva la tête, et lui lança un regard de mec venant de de réveillé qui signifiait _« Tu m'veux quoi ? »_. Mukuro regarda la copie de son camarade, qui était pour l'instant – enfin, officiellement pour lui – aussi blanche que la sienne. A la seule différence que Kyōya avait déjà abandonné depuis longtemps... vu son niveau de maths aussi, il avait bien fait d'abandonner... En réalité, Mukuro n'était pas si nul en maths. C'est juste que le sujet était compliqué... Il espérait au moins la moyenne – c'est mieux que les 2/20 espérés par notre chère alouette... L'illusionniste prit son brouillon puis arracha un petit bout de papier où il écrivit _« Kufufu_ – oui, il fallait qu'il note son rire... – _ça n'a pas l'air d'aller de ton côté. »_. Mukuro prit sa règle, la passa derrière lui, puis frappa discrètement sous la table de Kyōya pour qu'il se réveille. Il prit ensuite son papier et le cala dans sa main dans la direction du brun, sans se retourner. L'autre lit le message, et marmonna un inaudible _« pareil pour toi »_ au moment où le bleuté se tourna vers lui. Mukuro rangea ensuite son papier dans sa trousse – Kyōya s'était rendormi... L'illusionniste regarda l'heure: il leur restait encore trois quarts d'heure... Ça faisait seulement dix minutes qu'ils étaient dans la salle... Mukuro prit son sujet, puis essaya d'abord de répondre aux questions dans sa tête, pour ne pas se tromper ensuite. L'ennui, c'est que ce contrôle était vraiment trop compliqué... Il regarda autour de lui. Dans la salle, peu de personnes avaient l'air vraiment à l'aise. Cette idée le rassura un minimum. A sa gauche, le gardien de la tempête notait toutes les réponses à une allure impressionnante. Et à tous les coups, il avait juste ! Mukuro fut soudainement prit par une énorme envie de savoir quels étaient les résultats à ces questions si compliquées – en réalité, il s'en tapait des résultats, il voulait juste les noter sur sa feuille. Vu que la table d'Hayato n'était pas si loin de la sienne, l'illusionniste se pencha légèrement afin de voir les réponses. Mais cette tentative de tricherie de réussit guère. Mukuro eu juste le temps de mettre sa feuille devant son visage quand il vit la prof lever son arme vers lui. Et là, il se rappela du règlement quasi-militaire que leur avait imposé Lal Mirch, leur professeur de mathématiques – non, pas de "quasi" au fait, "militaire" tout court.

– _Règle n°1 : rangés devant la salle, cinq minutes avant la sonnerie._

– _Règle n°2 : ne pas parler._

– _Règle n°3 : ne pas bouger._

– _Règle n°4 : rentrer en silence dans la salle de contrôle, puis l'installer sans un bruit._

– _Règle n°5 : se taire pendant une heure non-stop._

– _Règle n°6 : toute personne tentant de tricher se fera tirer dessus._

– _Règle n°7 : ne pas contester le règlement._

Et l'illusionniste a tenté de tricher, et la sentence est tombée... Heureusement, il est toujours en vie... Derrière lui, il entendit Kyōya rire. Il se retourna, mais l'alouette avait remit la tête entre ses bras. A côté de lui, le gardien de la tempête le regarda, puis sourit.

_**« Bien fait, crétin d'ananas ! »**_

Mukuro ne dit rien. Il regarda sa feuille trouée. Grave violente la prof... Elle confond l'armée et le lycée, on ne tire pas sur ses élèves ! Le gardien de la brume remarqua que le trou avait été fait sur la courbe a... bon aller, si elle a tiré ici, ça doit être la bonne réponse...

oOoOoOoOo

Une semaine était passée. A la fin de leur cours de maths, la prof leur rendit leurs copies. Kyōya reçut la sienne, avec la note qu'il pensait avoir... aussi, avec une copie blanche...

"Appréciation : Bonus, +1 pour avoir fait l'effort de lire l'énoncé. Et -1 pour avoir rendu copie blanche."

Ouais, ça change rien quoi... A côté de lui, ce fut autour de l'illusionniste de recevoir son contrôle – il n'avait répondu à rien, sauf à la première question, due au trou dans la feuille...

"Appréciation : Tu me fais tellement pitié que je te mets un point bonus... Mais, ta lamentable tentative de tricherie te coûtera -5 points. Si encore, tu t'y étais pris avec un peu plus de classe et de discrétion, je t'aurais enlevé seulement -2. Mais t'es tellement con aussi...

PS: Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour tirer sur les bonnes réponses. Par contre, toi, tu l'es pour y croire, imbécile !"

L'illusionniste écarquilla les yeux. Putain, -4/20 quoi ! Pire que l'alouette ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce kiff à la prof de mettre des bonus puis les virer tout de suite avec des malus ?! C'est n'importe quoi ! A côté de lui, Kyōya rit légèrement. _« La prochaine fois, je t'aurai... »_ pensa l'illusionniste.

* * *

Bref, voilà quoi... Ce contrôle, on l'a fait Ayone et moi il y a... deux mois peut-être. Non, je ne vous dirai pas pas ma note ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle est meilleure que celle de Kyoya. Le niveau de Kyoya en maths, en réalité, je n'en sais rien. Avec Ayone, on se demandait dans quelle filière seraient les personnages si ils étaient dans notre monde – ouais, on a qu'ça à faire, problem ? -PAN- – et je voyais bien Kyoya en littéraire... et pour les littéraire, les matières scientifiques, c'est pas trop ça /CLICHÉ/.

On avait oublié de vous donner les références concernant le théâtre. Peut-être que vous vous en tapez royalement, mais je préfère les mettre, histoire que vous voyez d'où viennent toutes ces idées.

\- L'idée de la pièce : On vous l'a dit, c'est parce qu'on l'a jouée. En sortant de la salle, j'ai pensé aux personnages (bon, okey, à Mukuro et Kyoya) en train de la jouer... et voilà le résultat. On vous rassure, pour nous, tout s'est bien passé ! Et on a pas eu de costumes !

\- Le coup des vestiaires (enfin, toilettes) : On est dans un lycée composé à plus de 80% de filles. Et le premier jour de volley, on était trois classes dans un vestiaire ! Et vu que qu'on est quasi que des filles dans toutes les classes, on devait être environ soixante-dix dans le même vestiaire... Du coup, on est allées du côté des toilettes et des douches. Le moment où Lussuria reste enfermé dans les toilettes et se prend la porte dans la gueule est aussi inspiré de la réalité. Vu qu'on était entassées, une amie a décidé d'aller dans la douche fermée. Et vu que toutes nos affaires étaient devant la porte, je lui ai dit que si elle y va, elle ne pourra pas ressortir. Finalement, elle y est allée. Et quand elle a voulu ressortir, j'ai, pour rire, refermer la porte d'un coup en lui disant d'attendre qu'on enlève nos affaires, et j'ai accidentellement refermé la porte sur son visage... C'était involontaire, hein !

\- Le parfum « amor amor ». Cette fois-ci, c'est un coup d'Ayone ! Elle a trouvé que « mordre à mort » ressemblait à « amor amor »... Voila.

\- Squalo qui se ramène : Parce que l'idée de mettre Squalo en surveillant (en plus de prof d'anglais) venait d'un délire (de moi je crois) qui consistait à le voir rappliquer dans la classe et gueuler « VOII LE BILLET ! ». BREF.

\- Le coup du « I want you Baby ». Ah, elle va rester dans les mémoires celle-là ! Mais d'où peut bien venir une telle connerie ? Ayone écrivait au foyer, sur son portable. Et en même temps, je l'entends chanter. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'elle disait, mais j'avais cru entendre un « I want you baby » dans les paroles. Par curiosité, je lui dit la deuxième chose que des personnes normales disent en entendant quelqu'un chanter (la première étant « ta gueule »), je lui demande, « tu chantes quoi ? », par simple curiosité. Je ne sais plus ce qu'elle me réponds, puis je retourne à mon activité (je devais squatter mon téléphone, comme d'habitude), et là, je rigole, et je lui crie « METS-LA DANS LE DIALOGUE ! ». Et bien entendu, je lui dis de la mettre avec Kyoya et Mukuro (ben ouais, sinon c'est pas marrant!), et après, je continue le délire, en lui rajoutant un « Please give me your love » puis pour couronner le tout « I want you in my bed ». Après, j'ai terminé sous la table du foyer à force de rire, je pouvais plus. J'aurais très bien pu continuer le dialogue, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai tenté de faire, mais quand on agonise sous une table en riant et en se serrant l'estomac, on est pas forcément compréhensible, surtout si on parle anglais...

Voila voilà voilà pour les référence du chapitre 1 ! Bon, le blabla est plus long que le chapitre en lui même... Mais contrairement à Ayone, je n'arrive pas à écrire des trucs longs (mais aussi, je fais moins de dialogues). J'espère que malgré la longueur, cette petite histoire vous aura quand même plut, et que j'ai réussi à vous faire rire un minimum... (j'en doute mais bon...).

Des remarques ? Des questions ? Des avis ? Dites-nous tout, on répond à toutes vos reveiws ! Et encore merci à tous ceux qui nous en laissent !

A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !

Ciao ciao ~

#Dawn, from Weapons Of Blue Tempesta.


	4. Volley

Coucou tout le monde ! Ici Ayone pour le chapitre 4 !

Passons directement aux réponses des reviews anonymes :

MissXYZ : Si... Mais comme on l'a dit, tout vient d'un délire. Kyoya est parfait partout -PAN- (ça c'est Dawn qui le dit X) ) On te remercie, on espère que la suite te plaira autant ^^

Dushu Shannai : Merci beaucoup, on est contente de t'avoir fait rire. C'est vrai que j'ai bien rigolé en faisant mettre une robe à Mukuro mais pour le passage en anglais, c'est Dawn qu'il faut remercier X) Quand à Mukuro, il n'avait qu'à réviser ou abandonner tout simplement comme Kyoya ! Et Lal bien... C'est Lal :')

Miyuki Kooky : Le niveau de Kyoya est quasi universel chez la population lycéenne, même si c'est un peu abusé et c'est pas en violant Tsuna que Hayato va accepter de te donner des cours :')

** ~ Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, l'écrit est à moi, les idées sont à Dawn et moi et que tout les mondes soit rassurer notre professeur et moins tortionnaire.

* * *

\- Pour ce trimestre vous allez faire du volley,anonça un bébé en costume.

\- HIII ! Pas du volley !

\- Judaime ! Cette fois aussi nous gagnerons !

\- Dame-Tsuna arrête de faire la fillette ! Réprimanda le bébé professeur. Vous connaissez les règles donc pas besoin de les réexpliquer. On va commencer, faites des groupes de deux et faites-vous des passes hautes.

\- Shishishi ~ On va s'amuser ~

Les élèves commencèrent à choisir leur partenaire avec plus ou moins de difficulté et de déception. Tsunayoshi se mit à regarder Kyoko avec l'envie de lui demander de faire équipe avec lui, mais Haru se jeta littéralement sur lui et il ne pus refuser face à son enthousiasme. Ryohei prit sa sœur comme partenaire au grand plaisir de celle-ci. Mukuro invita Chrome qui accepta timidement. Rokudo en profita au passage pour lancer un regard moqueur à Kyoya qui lui était encore tout seul. Belphegor se mit en équipe avec Fran et Lussuria avec Uni. Finalement Kyoya et Enma se mirent en équipe.

\- Bien maintenant que les équipes sont faites...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une fille aux cheveux roses entra dans le gymnase des lunettes sur le visage.

\- Grande-sœur ?!

\- Bianchi !

\- Yo !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Kyoko.

\- Je suis venue apporter de l'aide au professeur Reborn. Reborn !

Elle se jeta sur lui pour afin de le prendre dans ses bras ce qui n'eut aucunement l'air de déranger le professeur.

\- Bianchi ne m'interrompe plus.

\- Oui Reborn.

\- Je disais donc...

Le professeur de sport ne pus finir sa phrase que la porte se fit littéralement défoncer par Xanxus qui se tourna ensuite vers le professeur.

\- Je suis venu chercher l'appel, déchet, grogna-t-il.

\- Bonjour Xanxus, où est Squarlo ?

\- Ce déchet est partit en sortie scolaire. Le billet.

Reborn bondit sur la table puis tandis un papier à Bianchi, cette dernière s'approcha de Xanxus afin de lui donner ce même papier.

\- Et ne dérange plus Reborn, menaça-t-elle.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, femme.

Il partit et le calme reprit sa place.

\- Faites 10 tours de gymnase.

\- Hein ?!

\- Je déteste qu'on m'interrompe.

Tsuna se retenu de lancer un « c'est pour cela que tu te venges sur nous ?! » mais bon, il n'était pas suicidaire. Une fois les tours de gymnase terminés et la plupart des élèves à l'agonie, Reborn reprit ses explications.

**0**0**0**0**0**

**\- **Tu as compris grenouille, tu as juste à me faire la passe et je te la renvoie~

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un nul sempai, c'est dégradant.

\- Shishishi ~ On verra bien ~

Fran lança le ballon de volley à Belphegor qui la réceptionna parfaitement avant de la relancer. La balle arriva en direction de Fran qui la suivit du regard. Elle arrivait prêt de lui, il pourrait la frapper et la renvoyer facilement. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, elle était à sa hauteur. Elle tomba au sol. Un grand blanc s'installa quelques secondes puis Fran prit la balle qui était devant lui.

\- Hop.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fiches la grenouille ?

\- Mais sempai, vous n'avez pas précisé que je devais vous la relancer donc je l'ai laisser tombé.

**0**0**0**0**0**

\- Kufufu ~ Parfait ma chère Chrome ~

\- Merci Mukuro-sama, murmura Chrome en relançant une balle.

\- Kufufu ~

Mukuro attrapa la balle et la relança, il fut imité par sa partenaire qui bien qu'essoufflée faisait de son mieux sans se plaindre. La balle arriva de nouveau vers lui, il s'apprêta à la réceptionner quand une autre balle heurta violemment la sienne en plein vol la propulsant. La balle du groupe Mukuro-Chrome, partie à toute vitesse avant d'atterri sur Lussuria qui était trop occupé à regarder Enma et Kyoya. La balle rebondit sur le corps inerte au pied de Kyoya. Il prit la balle regarda d'où elle venait et vit à sa diagonale Mukuro. Un sourire, un rire, une balle lancé à toute vitesse, une esquive et un cri :

\- Extrême !

Ryohei mit un grand coup de poing dans la balle de volley qui venait à toute vitesse vers lui. Mukuro qui venait d'esquiver, eut juste le temps de voir la balle lancer à nouveau dans la direction de l'ancien lanceur. La balle fonça à nouveau sur Kyoya qui sortit ses tonfas prêt à viser une nouvelle fois Mukuro. Cette fois, il ne le louperait pas. Deux coups de feu dévièrent la trajectoire de la balle qui brisa une vitre et quitta le gymnase. Tsuna fut partagé entre un soupire de soulagement ( il avait eu peur de se prendre une balle perdue ) et le désespoir. C'était leur première séance dans le gymnase, pire, cela faisait moins d'une heure qu'ils étaient ici et la salle était déjà en piteuse état.

\- On ne fait pas un ballon prisonnier là, mais du volley, réprimanda Reborn avec un pistolet à la main.

**0**0**0**0**0**

\- A vous sempai !

\- De me dit pas ce que je dois faire, après tout je suis un prince ~

Belphegor recula près à relancer la balle qui fonçait sur lui. Il sauta pour la rattraper. Et la loupa. La balle passa entre ses deux mains au grand étonnement du blond.

\- Un coup de chance la dernière fois, sempai ?

\- Ferme la.

Attrapant la balle par terre, Bel la lança sur son partenaire qui malheureusement pour lui l'esquiva.

\- Le prof a dit que ce n'était pas un ballon prisonnier, vous êtes sourd en plus d'être nul, sempai ?

\- Shishishi ~ Tu vas voir...

\- Bande d'enfoiré !

Les deux coéquipiers se tournèrent vers Hayato qui arrivait vers eux un ballon dans la main. En l'occurrence le leur.

\- Votre ballon à rebondit sur le mur et à assommé le Judaime !

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers le Judaime en question qui était au sol et qui ne bougeait plus. A côté de lui Haru et Takeshi.

\- Oups ~

\- C'est de votre faute sempai.

**0**0**0**0**0**

\- Maintenant vous allez faire des services. Mettez vous en face de votre partenaire et visez le. Et ne visez pas les autres, termina Reborn.

Les élèves se mirent de chaque côté du filet en face de leur partenaire comme prévu. Le plus dur pour la plupart serait d'éviter de se faire toucher par une balle perdue...

\- On commence par le côté droit vous lancerez tous en même temps.

Disposition du terrain et des équipes :

Côté droit :

Ryohei, Mukuro, Haru, Hayato, Belphegor, Uni, Enma

Côté gauche :

Kyoko, Chrome, Tsuna, Takeshi, Fran, Lussuria, Kyoya

Les élèves du côté droit se préparèrent à lancer leur ballon tandis que leur partenaire se préparèrent à recevoir. Quelques regardent moqueurs ou de provocations furent lancés ( on ne vise surtout pas Mukuro et Kyoya ) et Tsuna émit un soupir en priant pour ne rien se recevoir de plus que son propre ballon.

\- Go !

Tout les ballons s'élevèrent dans le ciel en parfaite synchronisation et parfaitement parallèle. Tsuna retenu un soupir de soulagement en voyant que tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un ballon parte en diagonal frappant son ballon au passage et l'entraînant dans la même direction. Un autre ballon partie à une vitesse incroyable s'encastrant dans le mur, celui de Belphegor passa sous le filet pour foncer droit sur Fran qui l'esquiva et celui de Enma et Uni partirent dans le filet.

\- Hahi ! Désolé Tsuna !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Haru, sourie Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi regarda dans la direction du lanceur qui avait dévier son ballon et le trouva avec un grand sourire moqueur affiché sur le visage. Mukuro rattrapa dans la seconde qui suivit un ballon qui fonçait droit sur lui.

\- On ne sait plus viser, herbivore ?

\- Kufufu ~ Ce n'est pas ça, la balle m'a juste échappé des mains ~

\- Désolé Kyoko, je l'ai lancé EXTREMEMENT trop vite !

**0**0**0**0**0**

\- Tsuna courage, je le rattraperai coûte que coûte ! Encouragea Haru.

\- Allez y Judaime !

Tsuna sous les encouragements de ses amis, se prépara à faire son service puis frappa un grand coup. Malheureusement la balle partie en arrière et fonça droit sur un bébé en costume qui tira une balle dedans.

\- Tu essayes de me tuer, stupide Tsuna ?

\- D-Désolé !

Le brun allait s'apprêter à fuir en voyant son professeur s'approcher de lui une arme à la main quand un grand fraqua se fit entendre au dessus de lui. Levant les yeux au plafond, un cercle était présent laissant voir le ciel bleu.

\- EXTREME !

Tsuna regarda Ryohei qui était apparemment à l'origine du trou au dessus de sa tête, le brun remercia infiniment la chance qu'il avait depuis le début de cette séance convaincu qu'un coup de cette force l'aurait envoyé dans l'autre monde si il avait été touché.

**0**0**0**0**0**

\- Haha désolé !

\- Abruti du baseball ! Tu aurai pu faire attention !

\- Haha ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle casserai une vitre !

\- Shishishi ~ Il n'y a vraiment que des idiots ici ~

\- Vous savez sempai, si les idiots pouvaient voler je suis sur que vous seriez le plus haut.

**0**0**0**0**0**

\- Dépêche toi de lancer cette balle, herbivore.

\- Oui, désolé.

Enma lança la balle qui atterrie cette fois juste devant Kyoya, elle était plutôt faible mais au moins cette fois, elle n'avait pas atterrie dans le filet. Ce fut au tour du carnivore de servir, ce qu'il réussie parfaitement même si la balle était un peu forte.

\- Mo ! Kyoya-chan tu es tellement beau quand tu fais un service !

Ne répondant pas, il partit chercher la balle dans les mains d'Enma pour l'emmener de son côté sous les yeux surpris de Lussuria et de Enma. Il lança un regard noir à Lussuria qui lui fit un grand sourire. C'était trop pour Kyoya. Il était trop loin pour ce battre avec l'herbivore ananas qui était à l'autre bout du terrain. Ses armes avaient été confisqué par le bébé professeur quand il avait voulu se battre avec l'ananas en allant chercher un balle lancée par Enma. Le travesti à côté de lui ne faisait que le regarder, Mukuro ne faisait que se moquer de lui et le narguer et pour couronner le tout, son partenaire était faible. Alors quand Lussuria lui fit un énième commentaire, la balle qu'il avait dans ses mains fut projetée à toute vitesse en direction de la tête de son camarade. Ce dernier s'écroula à terre, inconscient.

\- Kyoya, ton partenaire est de l'autre côté du filet, signala le professeur.

\- Hn.

Le carnivore se retourna vers son coéquipiers qui avala difficilement sa salive. Pourvu qu'il n'aille pas à rattraper ce genre de balle...

**0**0**0**0**0**

Les élèves étaient assis face au professeur qui leur expliquait les prochaines règles.

\- Vous allez faire des matchs en équipe de 4, Ryohei, Mukuro, Kyoko et Chrome vous serez l'équipe jaune. Haru, Hayato, Tsuna et Takeshi, vous serez l'équipe bleu et Belphegor, Fran, Uni, Enma et Kyoya vous serez l'équipe rouge.

Mukuro et Kyoya se lancèrent un regard de défi, ils n'étaient pas dans la même équipe et allaient pouvoir s'affronter. Enfin.

\- Kufufu ~

\- Mukuro va dans les gradins, ça t'apprendra à m'interrompre.

Un autre regard entre les deux camarades fut lancer puis ils regardèrent le professeur.

\- Dépêche toi, tu reviendras jouer quand tu seras calme.

Nouveau regard entre Kyoya et Mukuro. Ce dernier se leva sous le regard du carnivore qui du se retenir d'aller frapper l'ananas.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de rire ananas-herbivore ?

\- Kufufu ~ A l'idée de te battre, je n'ai pas pus m'en empêcher ~

Kyoya se leva à son tour prêt à lui apprendre qu'il ne l'aurai jamais battue, car un carnivore ne perd jamais.

\- Je vais te mordre à mort.

\- Je présume que tu veux rejoindre ton adorable camarade sur le banc, Kyoya ?

L'interpellé retenu un frisson au mot « adorable », l'ananas n'avait rien d' « adorable ».

\- Bien, on va commencer.

**0**0**0**0**0**

Mukuro marcha tranquillement en direction des gradins en observant Hibari se mettre en place sur le terrain. L'équipe rouge allait jouer juste en face des places pour les spectateurs, il allait pouvoir rigoler. Kyoya se mit en place avant de se tourner à l'entente d'un « Kufufu », il vit Mukuro le regarder un sourire aux lèvres puis l'ananas commença à escalader les gradins. Il comptait s'asseoir tout en haut pour pouvoir observer convenablement tout le monde sauf que, comme il était plus occuper à regarder derrière lui, il ne regardait pas où il marchait et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Mukuro loupa une marche et partit en arrière, dévalant lamentablement tout les gradins dans un énorme fraqua et sous le regard choqué des élèves.

\- Hn.

Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur le visage de Hibari Kyoya. Le stupide herbivore.

**0**0**0**0**0**

Assis calmement en haut des gradins, Mukuro Rokudo s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'avait pas autorisation de jouer et il mourrait d'envie de battre l'alouette au volley. Observant distraitement Chrome jouer devant lui, il se dit que normalement il aurait du jouer avec elle. Vivement que le professeur l'autorise de nouveau à aller sur le terrain. Un coup de sifflet sonna l'arrêt du match et Chrome se retourna pour lui sourire. Ils avaient gagné. Ce timide sourire le fit sourire puis la jeune fille changea de terrain et ce fit au tour de Kyoya de se retrouver dos à lui. Au même moment un avion en papier traversa son champs de vision pour tomber quelques centimètres près de lui. Le jeune homme le prit dans ses mains et le déplia, la feuille était vide de toute écriture. Regardant autour de lui, personne ne semblait être l'envoyeur et chacun se concentrait sur son adversaire. Observant la feuille, Mukuro croisa la silhouette de l'alouette. Finalement il allait peut-être pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

**0**0**0**0**0**

\- J'ai !

Belphegor relança la balle qui fut rattraper inextremiste par Hayato, Takeshi relança ensuite la balle qui fonça droit sur Kyoya. S'apprêtant à la rattraper, il fut déconcentré par un choc léger à l'arrière de sa tête, lui faisant louper la balle.

\- Sempai concentrez-vous, je n'ai pas envie de perdre. Le prince stupide nous a déjà fait perdre la dernière fois.

\- Qui appelles-tu « prince stupide » ? Stupide grenouille, shishishi ~

\- Ne reprenez pas mes répliques, sempai.

Oubliant et ignorant ses camarades se chamailler, il regarda derrière lui et ramassa une petite boulette de papier. Relevant les yeux, il croisa le regard moqueur de Mukuro, une feuille dans les mains. Ce dernier lui relança une boulette qui attéris dans les cheveux du brun.

\- Bon vous jouez ?!

\- Haha calme toi, Gokudera !

\- Tais-toi !

Enlevant rageusement la boulette dans ses cheveux, il en reçu une autre.

\- Maître, arrêter d'embêter l'alouette avec vos stupides boules de papier.

Fran se reçu à son tour une boulette accompagnée d'un rire. Kyoya quant à lui attrapa la balle de volley à ses pieds et regarda Mukuro d'un air de défi. Nullement effrayé, l'adolescent rigola, arracha un bout de feuille, le roula et le lança une nouvelle fois sur son camarade. Énervé, Kyoya prit de l'élan et lança la balle du plus fort qu'il pouvait sur son ennemi. Résultat : un ballon coincé dans le mur et un deuxième élève sur le banc.

**0**0**0**0**0**

\- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous laisse ranger la salle.

Un regard fatigué et désespéré se fit sentir sur tout les visages. Ils étaient tous fatigués et ranger la salle ne serait pas une mince à faire. La porte et les fenêtres avaient été cassé, il y avait des trous dans les murs causés par Ryohei, Takeshi et un par Kyoya qui avait dévié un tir de Mukuro. Il y avait plusieurs ballons dans les murs mit avec soin par Ryohei qui ne contrôlait ni sa force ni la trajectoire de ses ballons, Belphegor qui visait Fran mais celui-ci les évitaient et Kyoya ainsi que Mukuro qui avaient confondu volley avec ballon prisonnier. Quelques filets et poteaux avaient également soufrèrent toujours à cause des mêmes avec en plus Hayato qui s'énervait quand il perdait ou que ses adversaires (ou camarades) l'agaçaient. Il y avait aussi quelques marques d'explosions, de tires, de coups de tonfas et des couteaux un peu partout dans la salle. Résultat, le cours c'était fini par un « le premier qui meurt à perdu » plutôt qu'un jeu d'équipe scolaire.

\- Dépêchons-nous, on a maths après... Soupira Tsuna.

* * *

Alors votre avis ? Pas trop nul ? Personnellement... Non je donnerai pas mon avis X)

Là encore, nos délires ont beaucoup aidé à l'écriture (vous devez vous en douter n'est-ce-pas ?). Sauf que avec nous il n'y a pas de gymnase détruit juste des tentatives de meurtre avec des ballons (oui on est dangereuse ^^). Dawn est celle qui a eut l'idée de Mukuro et ses boulettes de papiers et le "kamehameha" qu'elle avait testé sur moi en cours ma pas mal inspiré ^^. Les exercices ont réellement été testé par Dawn et moi, même si ils étaient moins éprouvants de notre côté X) Quand au reste, il est sortie de ma petite tête :)

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, bye bye !

Weapons Of Blue Tempesta ~


	5. Psychologie Psychologique

Bonjours à tous !

C'est encore Ayone ! Et oui désolée mais vous allez encore devoir me supporter pendant ce chapitre... Ah et pour les autres aussi... Toutes mes condoléances. Enfin bref, tout d'abord nous sommes désolées pour notre retard mais pour cela on a une bonne excuse ! On passe toutes les deux notes bacs et donc avec les révisions c'est un peu chaud, je suis donc venue vous dire qu'on ne postera pas avant un petit moment enfin le temps qu'on passe nos examens après c'est repartie ^^ Pour vous consolez, je vous ai préparé un petit chapitre mais avant on répond aux reviews :

MissXYZ : Oui heureusement pour nous tous sinon on serait tous morts X) Merci pour ta review ^^

Miyuki Kooky : Même dans les mains de personne non classé comme dangereuse une balle peu devenir dangereuse... Ouah c'était tellement psychologique cette phrase non ? Mais sinon oui je confirme, le volley devrait être classé sport dangereux quoique avec cette classe, tout devient dangereux surtout quand la classe en question contient 70% de personne dangereuse X) Adieux Francis, tu t'es bien battue mon vieux gymnase. Merci pour ta review ^^

Dushu479 : Merci pour ta review ! Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire ! Moi aussi j'aimerai bien jouer avec eux mais j'ai trop peur pour ma vie X)

**~ Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à Akira Amano, l'histoire est à moi et les idées ainsi qu'une partie du texte à Dawn.

Allez je vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cours du jour : La Philosophie Psychologique

\- Nfufu ~ Bonjours à tous chers élèves ~

Les élèves écoutèrent attentivement Daemon Spade, professeur de philosophie. Avec lui, ils s'attendaient à tous.

\- Pour notre premier cours de philosophie ensemble, je vous ai préparé quelque chose ~

La plupart s'attendait au pire.

« Mais d'abord, qu'est-ce que la philosophie... »

Le professeur marchait au milieu des rangées de tables, contournant parfois plusieurs fois son bureau. Les élèves connaissaient à peu près la réponse, mais c'était peut-être que la chose était plus poussée. En effet, ils n'avaient jamais fait de philosophie, peut-être que celle-ci regroupait plus de choses qu'ils ne le pensaient. Certains fixaient le professeur et conseillé d'orientation. Il faut avouer qu'il n'était vraiment pas net... Cela se voyait bien qu'il était l'ancêtre d'un élève de cette classe encore moins net – on ne vise personne. Le dit élève réfléchissait à cette question. Si le professeur était son ancêtre, les deux devaient avoir à peu près la même philosophie – mieux vaut pas l'imaginer, ça doit être quelque chose... L'adolescent aux yeux vairons commença à lever la main, mais la rebaissa légèrement quand il vit son professeur lui foutre un vent monumental. Ce dernier retourna derrière son bureau, s'appuya dessus, puis fixa ses élèves, accompagné d'un sourire narquois. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement à cause de son sourire.

« Vous avez quatre heures. »

Attendez... what ? En quel honneur ?

« Aucune protestation. »

Ah oui, il fallait préciser, surtout lorsque les élèves choqués qui avaient terminé leur phase de déchoquemement commençaient à se réveiller et faire entendre leur voix face à cette soudaine annonce. Le professeur sourit encore. La tête qu'ils avaient tous fait à cet instant, c'était génial. Ne précisons point que la seconde raison principale de cette dissertation surprise était de voir le visage choqué des élèves – la première étant évidement de les faire chier, ce n'était pas marrant sinon, à quoi ça servait d'être prof si on avait pas le droit d'emmerder les élèves ? Ben ouais,c'est pas marrant sinon ! Telle était la philosophie de Daemon, à ce niveau là, autant s'inquiéter pour les cours à venir... Mukuro arrêta sa bataille de regard avec son ennemi de toujours pour regarder la feuille qui venait d'être poser devant lui. Il lança un regard à Kyoya, qui était à l'autre bout de la salle puis se concentra sur la copie qui était posé devant lui. Il parcourut son sujet du regard avant de regarder autour de lui. La plupart des élèves avalaient difficilement leur salive ou se demandait comment interpréter le sujet.

\- Kufufu~ Quelle bande d'idiot, murmura-t-il.

_En philosophie, il suffit de mettre tout ce qu'il nous passe par la tête tout en étant d'accord avec le professeur. Rien de plus simple, Kufufu ~_

Ce fut les pensées de notre cher lycéen avant qu'il ne se décide à se mettre au travaille.

Sujet : Qu'est-ce-que la philosophie ?

_Kufufu ~ Quel sujet facile ~_

Mukuro plongea une de ses mains dans sa trousse à la recherche de l'arme qui lui servirait. La seule arme utile contre les copies blanches. Le stylo plume.

\- Kufufu~

Prêt à démarrer, le jeune homme approcha le stylo et commença à marquer à tout allure sauf que, il n'avait plus d'encre. Il aurait été Kyoya, il aurait lâcher un grognement.

_Kufufu~ Tu ne me résistes pas, mon cher ~_

Il dévissa alors son stylo. Enleva l'encre. La mis au coin de sa table. Fit tomber cette même encre. Commença à menacer mentalement ce foutue stylo et cette foutue encre. Rigoler intérieurement. Ramasser l'encre. La poser à nouveau sur son bureau. Chercher une cartouche. Ne pas en trouver. Fouiller dans sa trousse. Se mettre à l'évidence. Il n'avait pas de cartouche.

\- Kufufu ~ Tsunayoshi~ menaça presque Mukuro.

Tsuna se retourna, le visage livide, non pas à cause de la menace indirect de Mukuro mais à cause du sujet.

\- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me donner une cartouche ~

Cette fois, il devenu encore plus blanc, à cause de Mukuro. Le brun chercha dans sa trousse avant de tendre l'objet tant désiré.

\- Kufufu~ Je te remercie~

Tsunayoshi se retourna prêt à affronter de nouveau sa copie toujours blanche. Mukuro se reconcentra également mais lui, sur son stylo. Il mit la cartouche, revissa et rapprocha de nouveau son stylo de la copie. Mince, il avait oublié ce qu'il voulait marquer. Il n'avait qu'à réfléchir de nouveau.

_La philosophie est une façon de penser. _

Il marqua la phrase puis releva le stylo. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là ? Il avait 4h, c'était suffisant pour réfléchir.

_Kufufu~ Donc la philosophie est une façon de penser. Elle est généralement personnelle mais peut également être collective. Cela dépend de la personne concernée. C'est un mode de pensée. Un peu comme des résolutions que l'on prend pour la vie. Kufufu~ Comme, la haine pour la mafia en générale ~_

Son regard vairon se posa sur ses camarades.

_La philosophie du meurtre, de la chaîne alimentaire, de l'ignorance, de l'idiotie, du bruit, de la naïveté, des cadavres, de la fidélité ~_

Bien sur, il n'avait cité que les plus frappante.

_Kufufu~ Tout de même, quatres heures pour ça ~ Je te le finirai en deux heures ~ La professeur de maths aurait du échanger son temps contre celui de ce melon de professeur. Elle qui a fait toujours des contrôles qui sont longs. D'ailleurs, nous avons maths, avec cette chère professeur tout à l'heure. Je ferai bien un combat avec l'alouette juste avant ~ Bien, revenons à notre sujet ~_

_La philosophie... Qui a eu l'idée d'inventer cette matière ? Non, plutôt ce genre de question et ce langage incompréhensible qu'utilisait ces professeurs de philosophie ? Si il a réussit à rendre cette matière public, je le posséderai bien ~ Kufufu~ Je rendrais international une matière... Quelle matière ? … Kufufu~ Je ne sais pas encore mais je trouverai. Et avec le pouvoir que j'aurai gagné avec cette matière inédite, je détruirais la mafia. Kufufu~. _

Mukuro se rappela à l'ordre. Le sujet. Il devait se concentrer. Il regarda l'heure. 8H15. Bon, il lui restait encore plus de trois heures.

\- Kufufu~

* * *

De l'autre côté de la salle. Notre carnivore venait de finir de lire le sujet. Un sourire carnassier apparu sur le visage de Kyoya. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire.

Il allait faire un schéma.

* * *

_La philosophie est un concept assez flou. Tout comme la brume. Quand elle est là, on ne sait pas où l'on va._

Mukuro stoppa son monologue. Quel était le rapport avec ne pas savoir où aller ?

_Une philosophie va dans plusieurs directions selon, les individus. _

Non, là, il parlait comme en SES.

_Ces individus, enfin ces personnes, ont un cerveau, même si parfois nous pouvons en douter. Leur intelligence ainsi que plusieurs facteurs, leur permettent de prendre des décisions. Comme lorsque ma chère Chrome à décidé de m'être fidèle. La philosophie personnelle peut permettre d'être heureux. _

\- Kufufu~

_Pour obtenir le bonheur, on peut torturer, tuer, faire vivre des cauchemars,se battre, faire chier le monde notamment une chère alouette. Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette ~ Ne nous égarons pas~_

_Donc le bonheur !_

C'était définitif, Mukuro était officiellement Schizophrène, avec un grand « S ».

_Hum... Le bonheur...Je ne vais quand même pas partir en sociologie..._

Oui, ce serait dommage de s'égarer du sujet... Enfin nous sommes déjà un peu loin de la question originale.

_Une philosophie est une sorte de bonheur. Non plutôt de morale. Comme une fable. Ou un comte philosophique. Comment s'appelle ce que nous étudions... Candide ! La philosophie est une morale qui nous est propre, comme un comte philosophie ou une fable. A la différence que nous l'écrivons nous-même. Kufufu~ Comme une recette_~ _Ou une illusion _~ _La philosophie... Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'embête à répondre ? Si ce melon professeur à le temps à perdre, il n'a qu'à nous laisser sortir en avance. Il n'a qu'à pas faire cours. J'ai un truc à faire avec l'alouette _~ _Kufufu~ La philosophie ne serre à rien. Cela à autant d'utilité qu'une licorne..._~_ Je suis une licorne, une licorne, une licorne_~

Foutue musique qui lui était rentrée dans la tête. C'était lui qui rentrait dans les gens pas l'inverse.

_Kufufu_~_ Néanmoins, les licornes sont utiles. Même si elle n'existe plus. Quelle idée de prendre deux mâles dans une arche ?_

Oui, Mukuro avait été traumatisé par la pub de canalsat.

_Mais une licorne peut voler. Avec des arc-en-ciel, c'est écologique._

Le traumatisme de l'SES, l'avait également touché.

_Si les licornes existaient encore, il n'y aurait pas de problème de transport. Kufufu_~_ Je kidnapperai une licorne et adieu les embouteillages ~ Kufufu_~ _Je pourrais même narguer l'alouette qui elle ne sait pas voler. Dommage que cette espèce n'existe plus. _

Chrome hésitait toujours à lui avouer que les licornes n'avaient jamais existé.

_Kufufu~ J'ai un petit creux._

Qui veux un kinder?

Mukuro chercha quelques minutes dans sac avant de sortir une tablette de chocolat. Noir, s'il vous plaît. Il croqua un morceaux avant de reprendre son monologue intérieur.

_Kufufu_~_ Je me sens revivre_~ _En parlant de philosophie, dans les dessins animés. Il y en avait toujours une non ? Comme dans Oui-Oui ou Barbie ? Le héros ou l'héroïne veux aider tout le monde. D'ailleurs, Oui-Oui était-il un garçon ou une fille ? Et pourquoi Barbie s'appelait-elle toujours Barbie si ce n'était jamais la même personne ? Le monde allait-il être envahit par les Barbies ? _

Cette question était intéressante... Les barbies envahiront-elle le monde ? Vous avez 4h comme avait dit leur professeur.

_Est-ce que je devrais dire qu'elle est ma philosophie ?_

Ainsi Mukuro se posa un problème à lui-même. Quel était sa philosophie ?

_Faire tout ce qu'il faut pour détruire la Mafia~ Kufufu~ Avec cela, le prof ne peut qu'approuver mon ambition_~

\- Dépêchez-vous, il vous reste 2 minutes ~ Nfufu~

Mukuro laissa tomber son stylo. 2 minutes ? Il regarda sa copie. Blanche comme neige. Enfin comme blanche-neige. Qui d'ailleurs n'a pas les cheveux blancs comme neige mais nous n'allons pas rentrer dans un débat. Il n'avait rien marqué. Son monologue lui avait prit tout son temps. Foutue cartouche. Si il avait eut de l'encre dès le début, il aurait eut suffisamment de temps. Mukuro reprit son stylo et se dépêcha de marquer pendant le temps qu'il lui restait.

\- Nfufu~ Posez vos stylos~

Mukuro regarda ses quelques phrases qu'il avait eu le temps de marquer.

_La philosophie est un mode de pensée personnelle propre à chacun. Kufufu_ _Quand à moi__, ma philosophie est infinie_

Avec ça, cette copie était parfaite. Deux lignes pour résumer tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.

* * *

Kyoya regarda sa copie, à la fois satisfait et non. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de marquer quelques phrases. Résultat, sur sa copie seule une pyramide était présente. Tout en bas était marqué _Insectes, _suivit de_ Herbivores, Omnivores, Carnivore _et enfin_ KYOYA _(en lettre majuscules pour appuyer chaque lettre.) ça c'était une véritable chaîne alimentaire. Une philosophie.

* * *

La semaine d'après, Daemon distribua leur copie aux élèves accompagnées d'une remarque écrite.

Tsunayoshi : Une copie blanche ne mérite aucun commentaire sauf mon rire, Nfufu~

note : 0/80

Hayato : Trop de savoir, tue le savoir. Je n'ai lu que la première ligne de la première page sur les 10 feuilles. Tellement barbant que je n'ai que ça à dire ~

note : 10/80 pour l'effort des dix feuilles.

Belphegor : Le philosophie d'un prince tueur de m'intéresse nullement mais je dois avouer que tes techniques de torture sont magnifiques ~ Si tu le souhaites je peux te montrer quelques unes des miennes ~ Malheureusement, ta biographie sur les 3 pages sur 7 n'était pas utile, je n'ai pas envie de savoir quoi que ce soit sur ta misérable existence, Prince ~ Nfufu~

note : 12/80 pour les techniques de tortures décrites.

Lussuria : Je te prierais de ne pas mettre du vernis sur la copie que tu me rends, même de ne pas faire quoique ce soit pendant mon cours sauf de m'écouter. La prochaine fois, tu le regretteras, misérable, Nfufu~

note: 0/80

Ryohei : C'était tellement mal écrit que je n'ai presque rien compris, seules tes majuscules étaient compréhensibles. Nfufu ~ Et encore je suis généreux, tu n'as écrit que 3 lignes ~

note : 1/80 Nfufu~ Je te laisse deviner pourquoi~

Hana : Parfait ~ Tellement parfait, que je trouve ça vexant.

Note : 70/80, je t'ai enlevé 10 point pour la perfection~

Enma : Copie blanche, je te réserve la même punition pour cela que ce cher Tsunayoshi ~

note : 0/80

Fran : Petit malin ~ Ne te serre pas de compliment et de toutes autres techniques de manipulation pour avoir la note maximale ~ Nfufu ~ Je sais bien que je suis le meilleur professeur du monde ~

note : 60/80, pour la capacité de manipulation sauf que comme je suis moi, je t'enlève 20 point pour l'avoir utilisé sur moi~

Kyoko : Bien essayer mais ce n'est pas tout à fait cela, la philosophie est bien plus complexe que tu ne le pense ~

note : 65/80 par pur générosité.

Takeshi : Nfufu~ Soit ton intelligence est supérieur à la mienne (ce qui est peut probable) soit ton résonnement est totalement faux. Je ne comprend toujours pas comment tu peux passer du sujet à la question de la vitesse d'une balle de base-ball. Je salues bien sur l'effort de ne pas me rendre copie blanche ~

note : 0,5/80, j'avais le choix entre 0 ou 1 et comme j'ai déjà mis les deux, j'ai partager, Nfufu ~ Félicitation, tu es le premier à qui je met cette note ~

Chrome : Très bon travail ~

note : 78/80, c'est en partie pour ton travail, et pour énerver l'ananas qui te colle ~

Haru : Quel est le rapport avec la création de costume ?

Note : 50/80

Kyoya : Je pense que tu t'es trompé de cours ~ Cependant c'est un schémas très intéressent que tu as fait, dommage que tu n'ailles rien mit en rapport avec la philosophie pour les êtres normaux~ Si tu voulais obtenir un minimum de point tu aurais pus rajouter « cher professeur de philosophie, Daemon Spade » au dessus de la pyramide. Je t'aurai au moins mis 10, Nfufu ~

note : 0/80

Mukuro : Nfufu~ Nfufu~ Nfufu~ Peux-tu voir à quel point je me moque de toi ? Nfufu~ 4h et seulement deux lignes ~ Nfufu~ Lamentable, tout simplement~ Sache que la phrase « ma philosophie est infinie » est seulement valable dans mon cas. Après tout, ne suis-je pas ton professeur de philosophie ? Et tu veux savoir la meilleure chose ? Je suis également en droit de te mettre un zéro. Nfufu~

note : 0/80

* * *

Ah qu'est ce que je suis contente de pas l'avoir en prof celui là X) C'est vraiment un prof sadique !

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? N'hésitez pas à nous poser des questions et à nous donner vos impressions ! Allez petite question que je meurs d'envie de vous demandez : Qu'est ce que vous aimeriez pour le prochain chapitre ?


End file.
